Clint Shermer
'Clint Shermer '''is Chad Vader's arch nemesis. He is the son of Champion J. Peppers, the founder of Empire Market. According to Champion, he is the son of his third wife, whose maiden name is "Sherma". Clint is naturally rude, obnoxious and creul to everyone, particularily Chad. According to his father, Clint has only one strenght: deactivating bombs. He is portrayed by Matt Sloan, who also does the voice of Chad Vader and plays Clint's father. Season One At the start of Season One, Clint is Empire Market's night shift manager and Chad Vader's nemesis. The rivalry between Chad and Clint concerns Randy, and he orderes Chad to try to resolve it. In "A Galaxy Not So Far Away" (1-1), Clint mocks Chad for his inability to get along with his staff and the fact that he failed to keep the store staffed on Saturday night. He then trips Chad with a banana peel. Clint believes that he would be a better day shift manager, and is determined to get Chad's job. In "The Date" (1-2), Clint attempts to persuade Randy into giving him the day shift manager position, arguing that Chad is underqualified and rude to the customers. Randy sympathizes with Clint, but refuses to fire Chad. However, when Randy catches Chad spying on them, he gives Clints the day shift manager position, placing Chad in charge of the night shift. In "The Night Shift" (1-3), Clint stops by the night shift. Chad and Clint choke each other, and Clint reveals that he is taking Chad's crush, Clarissa, out to dinner. Clint stole both Chad's job and girlfriend. The next morning, Clint complains to Randy about how he was choked by Chad. Chad, feeling betrayed by both Randy and Clarissa, quits, much to Clint's satisfaction. In "Drunk" (1-5), Chad follows Clint and Clarissa to Gino's Pizzara to spy on their date. He becomes drunk, and challenges Clint to a fight. Clint goes to bathroom, and tells Clarissa that Chad better be gone when he returned. Chad is asked to leave and stumbles out of the bar. This satisfies Clint, and he returns to his date. As day shift manager, Clint tortures his employees, including Clarissa. He orders Jeremy to stop wearing his Vader helmet. In "Trapped in the Trash" (1-7), Chad goes around the store, insulting customers and performing dangerous stunts. He wears Clint's name tag, which was stolen from him by Clarissa. Soon, customers line up to complain to Randy about Clint. Randy talks to Clint about his behavior, and when Clint realizes it was actually Chad, he storms out to find him, shoving customers and employees out of the way. Jeremy turns off the store's lights, hoping that it would somehow help Chad. In "Chad Fights Back" (1-8), Clint confronts Chad. The store's lights are reactivated, and Clint knocks Chad to the floor. With support from his friends, Chad gains the courage to face Clint. He uses the Force to hurl lemons at him and then Force Pushes him into the lettuce display. Clint gives up, and ultimately quits Empire Market. Chad tells Randy that Clint "destroyed three crates of lemons, and then threw himself into the new lettuce display." Chad is rehired as day shift manager. Season Two Clint does not appear in Season Two. Season Three Clint returns to the series in "Return of Clint" (3-5). Since all of Empire Market's employees failed to reach Maggie's standard and did not become the permanant General Manager, Maggie decides to hire some "outside talent." Maggie makes Clint manager-for-the-day. Clint sees this as an opportunity for revenge, and also takes out a restraining order on Chad. Clint wears a radius measurer which sounds an alarm whenever Chad came within three feet of him. According to Clint, if the alarm goes off for more than five seconds, the police would arrive and arrest Chad. While working at Empire Market, Clint begins to recruit followers. Randy, who is already insane, agrees to follow Clint, and it is assumed that Lloyd joined Clint as well. In "Vampire Market" (3-6), Clint begins to overprice certain items and claims that they are radioactive. He also hires Damien Nightshade, a parody of Edward Cullen from the ''Twilight series, and a stripper. Clint believes that pushing things to the extreme will attract more business. In "Duel to the Death" (3-9), Maggie selects Clint to be the new General Manager. Chad then challenges him to duel. Clint sheds his radius measurer and uses Jeremy's lightsaber, which he stole from his locker, to fight Chad. Jeremy eventually interruptes their duel with the discovery of a Baby Cookie bomb. In "Six Ways to Die" (3-10), Clint reveals that he was once a member of a bomb deactivating club. Chad, Jeremy, and Damien set out to find the bombs, and Clint volunteers to deactivate them. He deactivates five of them, and the last one, which was hidden in the Survillance Assailant, was carried out of the store by Damien. After the incident with the bombs, Clint's father regains control of Empire Market. He reveals that Empire Market is expanding, and makes Clint General Manager of the west side location. Category:Characters